


Running Ain't Freedom [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: The Fast and the NBTs [PODFIC] [3]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cars, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was her. She was thinner in a way that spoke of a long recovery, bones prominent in her face and at her wrists, but the woman in the black motorcycle leathers was definitely Leticia Ortiz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Ain't Freedom [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Running Ain't Freedom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/208021) by [Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/FatF/Running%20Ain%27t%20Freedom.mp3) | 58:30 | 53.8 MB  
---|---|---  
[The Fast and the NBTs Podbook Compilation](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/FatF/The%20Fast%20and%20the%20NBTs.m4b) | 5:05:03 | 142.9 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/running-aint-freedom) |  |   
  
### Music

_Shake the Ground_ by Cherri Bomb

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3


End file.
